


The Chronicles of Clara the Assassin

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswald lives her life as a feared assassin and revered seductress. She is hired by a arrogant king to avenge the death of his greatest knight. But when she finishes the job, will he keep to his word?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift from the Whore House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a part of Clara's Sexcapades.

Some would call Clara's line of work unethical, a sin. Others would say it's a waste of her talents and her looks. All of them would be wrong. Clara could have had anything she wanted. She could have been standing among kings is she wished. But that was a rather overrated life in her opinion. No challenge, no fun at all. Everything is handed to you. Clara liked to feel like everything she did was earned. And the money secure in her wallet was most definitely earned. She rode into the town well aware of everyone's starring and longing. She was used to it by now. Her looks were probably her greatest weapon. Most men would give their lives to spend a night with her. And a few of them did. The town soon realized they had better things to do than stare at her, so the townsfolk returned to their daily lives quickly. Clara continued past the town and headed through the nearby forest. The trees provided a perfect cover for her. She needed cover in her line of work, after all. Eventually she found her home. It sat by a glorious lake, but the home itself was not so glamorous. It wasn't glamorous in any way. In fact, it was just one room with a large bed, cooking equipment, her 'work' inventory, and a bath. That's why Clara liked it. No flash or showing off. Sustainable, practical, and most importantly, it was right in the middle of nowhere. Meaning the only people who came here were looking for her. If they wanted to hire her, they got a good view for their travels. If they had sinister intentions, they had to fight a forest Clara knew like the back of her hand. Clara climbed off her horse and left him outside. She never had to worry about thieves. Not here anyway. The ones that strayed from the town knew she was not to be messed with. She only ever went into the town for what she needed. Some food, water, and an occasional (well, maybe more than occasional) visit to the whore house. Oh, the women there were all to familiar with her. Speaking of whores, Clara opened the tent to find one lying in her bed. She was fully clothed, especially for a whore. She wore mixtures of red and pink, had blonde hair, green eyes, and was remarkably slim. She also had an angelic smile.

"I suppose the mistress sent you." Clara asked nonchalantly. "She knows my taste, I'll give her that. Did you know you weren't the first?" She started removing the clothes she didn't need. The leather covering her top and trousers, her gloves and shoes, while the blonde guest watched.

"Of course, the ones that come here say you're the best. Even compared to the men." the blonde said. Clara smirked. After everything needless was off, Clara wore only a shirt and a rag. The blonde made several passing glances at her large breasts. She could see the nipples standing out through the cloth.

"Do they now?" Clara asked. She sat on the bed near the younger girl, who was clearly very excited to share a bed with her. "What's your name?"

"Daisy, milady." the girl replied.

"Well then, Daisy, would you like to know why they say I'm the best?" Clara teased. Just then, Clara heard another horse outside. Well, this couldn't do. " I'm going back outside to check whose horse that is, and when I come back in, I expect you to be naked. Is that clear?" Daisy nodded. Clara turned around and got off the bed. She walked out of the tent to see a messenger. He wore expensive clothing and his horse was well fed. Royalty, at her best guess. Or at least a royal messenger. He said no words. He gave her a letter and went on his way. Good. No distractions. She went back into the tent to see Daisy had fulfilled her request. Her naked body was a sight to behold. She knew just how to lie down to emphasis her beauty. She was new as a whore, but her instincts served her well.

"My mistress said I would be just right for you. She says you like to break in the young ones." she said, giving Clara an excellent view. Clara put the letter on the table and went back onto the bed. Daisy lied on her stomach, allowing Clara to kiss up her back slowly.

"Tell me, Daisy, what's a girl like you doing working as a whore?" she asked as she worked her way up.

"It only makes sense to make a living off of something your good at. Ever since I first had sex, I've been using it to make my way. My father did not approve. He kicked me out. By that time, the whore house had heard of my talents, and here I am." Daisy explained. Clara kissed her on her shoulder.

"Any chance you could demonstrate these talents of yours?" Clara asked. Daisy turned around and kissed her on the lips. Her delicate hands worked fast as they removed Clara's top. As her tits finally felt fresh air again, they soon felt a warm tongue as Daisy worshiped them. Clara started to purr. Daisy was not bad at all. She knew how to tease the body, which weak points to hit. As Daisy's tongue worked on Clara's breasts, her hands felt Clara's hips and bum before pulling her trousers down. She lied down on her back, positioning her face in between Clara's legs. Clara lowered herself, and soon felt a warm tongue on her nether regions. Her tongue was fast and sly, she knew her way around. Clara's purrs turned to moans shortly. "Oh, that is good. You've been around, I can tell. Either that, or you are insanely talented."

"I've always known how to please people. I know what people like, what makes them weak at the knees." Daisy admitted. She went faster and Clara felt her knees weaken. Sly little whore. Soon, she was hitting Clara's weak spots. Clara had been away a long time, she had a lot of built up sexual energy. It wasn't much of a surprise that Daisy was so good at pleasing her. But that didn't make it any less amazing. Clara's slow, controlled moans turned into a chaotic scream, followed by a satisfied moan as Daisy made Clara orgasm. Daisy got up and put her clothes back on. Clara stayed on the bed, not bothering with her clothes. This was her home, after all. Daisy left grinning like a child. Clara would have to pay her another visit.

"Now where did I put that letter?" Clara asked herself.


	2. Getting the Job

"To Clara Oswald: Your services are required for a discrete matter. Come to Kleon High Castle. Tell no one of this letter. This will require the utmost secrecy."

That was all the letter said, and it had led Clara to a castle in the middle of an expansive field located next to a forest of mountains. The castle itself was impressive. It's towers stretched for the sky and it's streets were teamed with character and life. But all of that was merely decoration for Clara. She had come here for a job. She was invited into the castle with several armed guards. Clara noticed that they all kept a firm eye forward, most likely to avoid gazing at her for too long. The guards going about their duties would often halt to see Clara for as long as she was in view. The guards escorting her must have been especially ordered not to stare at her. The kind must have known of Clara's reputation. He would not have come to her if he hadn't, but it was strange that he would give his men such strange orders. The only reason Clara could guess was the king did not trust her. And Clara knew all to well, only the untruthful are so quick to judge. The king's court was a small stone room. At the other end of the room sat his majesty and two young women. The youngest looked like she had only recently come of age. She had raven hair and eyes as green as the forests Clara loved so much. The oldest seemed maybe a year or two older. Unlike her sister, she had perfect blonde hair, but she shared her sisters eye colour. Clara stood with her hands behind her back, a knife always in reach. Can't be too careful after all.

"Well?" Clara started, breaking the mood. The king looked confused. "You asked for my help, I assume it's important."

"You would be wise to show me respect." the king ordered. Clara smirked a little.

"Respect is earned, all I have to go on for you is a letter, two pretty daughters, and your arrogant tone. I don't like complications, anyway, so let's not dwell on this. If you have a job, let's hear it." Clara said quickly. She held power over everyone in the room, even the mighty king. The kind himself made no attempt to reply.

"Sir Augustus. He was my greatest knight. Loyal, cunning, a friend. He has been killed by an arrogant prince." the king explained. Clara sighed, she expected something a bit more exciting.

"And you want me to kill him?" Clara asked, not trying to hide her disappointment.

"Not exactly." the king added. Clara raised her eyebrow. Now they were getting somewhere. "I have made several requests for a fair duel to the death. I am told the kind has many sons and a daughter, but the prince in question has refused to fight. Our sources say that his father has refused to allow him to fight. I desire for you to frighten him, to convince them to accept my offer. Your methods are yours to choose." When he finished, Clara smiled. Finally, an interesting job, but there was some business she had to attend to here.

"Let me think it over. A single night to sleep on it should be enough. I trust you have a room." Clara offered. As the king nodded, a servant showed Clara out. The servant was very young, the same age as the youngest princess. She had brown hair and brown eyes to match. Clara followed her to her room. A single bed with a nearby table, a mirror, and a window. Not too bad.

"If there is anything you require, the servants of Kleon High Castle are at your service." the servant said as she prepared to leave.

"Sit down on the bed." Clara said quickly. Servants were always the best source of information in castles. They know every little secret, every crevice of the castle, every nightly visit from a whore the council would rather stay hidden. The servant looked rather perplexed at the offer. Which told Clara everything about how this castle treats the servants. Still, the servant quickly obeyed and sat on the bed. Clara knelled so that she was level with the young girl. "I don't suppose you've sat on a bed like this before."

"No ma'am." the servant replied.

"What's your name?" Clara asked.

"Ashildr." the servant said. Ashildr was a rather dignified name for a servant.

"Tell me, Ashildr, what are the king and his council like? And be honest." Clara requested.

"Well, uh, our lord is uh, somewhat arrogant. He treats the servants, including myself, as a tool rather than people. He cares for his people, though, that cannot be denied." Ashildr admitted.

"You talk well for a servant." Clara pressured.

"My mother always insisted I keep a civil tongue." Ashildr replied. It was just now Ashildr noticed Clara was ever so slowly leaning towards her.

"Now then, dear Ashildr, one final question. Have you ever made love?" Clara asked. Ashildr's eyes were dilating, and as Clara pressed her fingers on Ashildr's wrists, she heard her heartbeat rise slightly. Gotcha.

"No, ma'am." Ashildr answered. Clara assumed so.

"What do you imagine it's like?" Clara asked. She was curious for an answer from a girl so innocent.

"I'd imagine it would feel- like I am finally whole. Like a missing part of me has been filled up." Ashildr answered. Ah, she had no idea how firery and passionate the act was.

"Would you like me to show you what it's really like?" Clara asked. In an instant, Ashildr nodded. Clara leaned in and planted a firm kiss on her lips. The girl was so inexperienced, she did not kiss back. Clara easily maneuvered her tongue into Ashildr's welcoming mouth. While Ashildr's mouth was paralyzed, her hands were doing plenty of exploring. Clara felt curious hands feel her all over. But soon, Clara's hands had a mission of their own. She found the knots for Ashildr's servant dress and untied them. Soon, the pretty little Ashildr was naked in front of her. As Clara held her in place, she inserted a single finger into Ashildr's vagina. Ashildr gasped loudly and held onto Clara. No surprise, this was all new territory to her.

"Sex, my sweet little thing, is fire." Clara started. She started to thrust her finger in and out of Ashildr ever so slowly. As Ashildr closed her eyes and her body relaxed, Clara inserted another finger. Ashildr started moaning, as this all new pleasure started to flow through her. "It's a fire that burns through you, it consumes you, makes you it's slave as you do as the fire commands. Because the fire feels good. But for those of us who can control it, the fire is a mighty weapon that makes others a slave to you. Control your own fire, and you control everyone else's."

"Why- why are- why are you telling me this?!" the girl replied. The poor little thing could barely speak.

"Because others will try and control your fire. Trust me, your a servant and your pretty, it will happen." Clara admitted. Ashildr's moans turned to screams as another finger found itself inside her. "You control this fire, no one else can control you. Now then, something tells me your close."

"Close to what?!" Ashildr shouted. Yep, definitely close.

"Hold on tight, this is the best part." Clara warned. Another finger entered, and it pushed innocent little Ashildr over the edge. She arched her neck back and screamed powerfully. As the scream ended, Clara removed her fingers and Ashildr lied on the bed, overwhelmed.

"What was that?" Ashildr asked, grinning like a child and breathing heavily.

"That, little Ashildr, was an orgasm." Clara replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couldn't help bringing Ashildr in. I ship those two like you wouldn't believe.


	3. The Princess And The Whore

Ashildr lay naked on Clara's bed as Clara put on her stealth uniform. She wore black shirt, trousers, boots, everything was in black. Getting undressed and then dressed again in front of Ashildr seemed to excite her, as she watched with keen interest.

"Ma'am?" she asked. The poor girl had to ask permission to speak. Clara gave a vague noise as an answer. Ashildr took it as a yes. "You said the fire in others could be controlled. Is that what you do?"

"More or less." Clara answered.

"Is that what you've done to me then? Am I just another fire for you to control?" Ashildr continued.

"Aw, you sweet little thing, I didn't control you. I guided you. Big difference. If I were controlling you, you wouldn't be asking if I was." Clara answered honestly. "Well, I'm off to see the sights. You might want to go back to work. Don't want anyone getting suspicious, do we?" And with that, she climbed out of the window and held onto the cold stone to support herself. A lot of castles like this don't concern themselves with the walls. Stones stick out and some are further into the wall than others, which make it perfect for climbing. Clara had a to do list, and first on that list was the princesses, but who to start with? The oldest would perhaps be more of a challenge. Clara guessed she was the princess Scarlet. She was the princess all the men in the pubs talked about. Though, their conversations normally centered on Scarlet's tits. Scarlet first, then the younger one. No one knew the younger ones name outside of the castle. Clara climbed the wall carefully, and eventually found a window more fancy than hers. She looked in to see what could only be a princesses room. There was a nice sort of swimming pool, a changing screen, large cupboards, and of course a double size bed. But what was happening on the bed was a sight to behold. Scarlet was knelling, looking in absolute bliss. And Clara quickly saw why. Lying down on the bed, and with her tongue focused on Scarlet's nether regions was a red headed beauty. Clara grinned. She knew Scarlet must have shared her bed by now, but she never expected it to be with another woman. Clara quietly opened the window and slipped in. Scarlet's eyes were closed, so no need to worry about her. Her moans and purrs filled the room. As Clara got a closer look, she noticed that the woman doing all the work was still wearing trousers. They were torn below the knees to show off the legs, and they appeared easy to remove. Only whores wore clothes of this nature. Scarlet, a princess, sharing a bed with a whore. Maybe kings could get away with that, but princess. They would never be taken seriously if news of such an act got out. Perfect for Clara. She quickly jumped onto the bed and held her hand over Scarlet's mouth, stopping the young girl from screaming. The whore noticed and stopped licking. Clara quickly gave her a small bag of money.

"You keep quiet about this, got it?" Clara said to the whore. The whore managed to wiggle out from under them and left the room, leaving Scarlet alone with Clara. "Now then, you call for the guards, you will regret it, are we clear on that?" Scarlet nodded. Clara slowly removed her hand and Scarlet made no noise apart from her frantic breathing. "Good, now then, your father. What's he like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Scarlet whispered, eager to not let the guards hear.

"I like to know who I'm working for." Clara answered.

"He's a good man, that's all you'll get from me unless you let me go." Scarlet threatened.

"Aw, nice try, but you won't be able to get the upper hand in this situation, princess." Clara said.

"I could call the guards any second. Even if you kill me, they'll know who it was, they'll-" Scarlet started, but she was cut off. Clara moved her right hand down to Scarlet's vagina. The girl was extremely wet, probably seconds away from an orgasm before Clara walked in. Scarlet's knees weakened and she sat down, leaning back closer to Clara.

"You were so close, weren't you? You must have been right on the edge. No wonder you're so angry at me. Tell you what, you tell me about your father with absolute honesty, and I let you cum. Deal?" Clara proposed.

"Deal." Scarlet replied quickly. The poor girl really must have been seconds away. Clara continued her assault on her pussy, using three fingers to bring her orgasm back. Scarlet looked back and kissed her on the lips. As their tongues clashed for control, Clara's fingers worked their magic. Soon enough, Scarlet was screaming. Clara grinned as Scarlet finally came. The girl was so sensitive, she barely lasted a minute.

"My turn, I think." Clara whispered into Scarlet's ear. To turned on to argue, Scarlet turned around and snogged Clara again. Clara removed Scarlet's top, revealing those tits every man in the city talked about. Scarlet returned the favour and quickly sucked and licked Clara's nipples. The girl knew what she was doing. Maybe the whore taught her a few things. Clara removed her own trousers to remind Scarlet what to do. Scarlet eagerly got to work. The princess did not hold back. Clara moaned to motivate her a little, and she obliged, focusing her efforts on Clara's clit. "Oh my stars, you are skilled. You are going to make a great queen one day, I can tell." She moaned a little louder as Scarlet's tongue brought her closer to her orgasm. Clara could have lasted longer, but the night was not so young and she had work to do. Scarlet made her cum quickly, but Clara had more control of her voice than Scarlet did, only releasing a loud moan as she bit down on her lip. Scarlet crawled up to kiss her again. "So, princess, your father?"

"He's an arrogant prick." Scarlet admitted, only concerned with kissing Clara.

"As I suspected." Clara replied.


	4. The Princess Is The Whore

Scarlet fell asleep shortly after she and Clara got to know each other a little more. As Clara put her clothes back on, she couldn't help but admire the princess in all her wonder before climbing back out of the window. She knew that Scarlet would never tell anyone of this night. Either because she would reveal she enjoyed women to her father, or because she enjoyed it too much, or a combination of the two. Clara didn't mind either way. One princess down, one to go. Clara wasn't sure what to expect. The younger princess was infamous secretive. Even her name was unknown to anyone outside of the council and the royal family. Some said that the king was ashamed of her for whatever reason. Others believe he cared for her so much he demanded she socialize as little as possible to protect her from the dangers of the outside world. Dangers probably meant men who could whisk her away in a moments noticed. But when Clara looked into the raven haired princesses bedroom, it became apparent that the young girl was more than familiar with the ways of men. She was completely nude, on all fours, and getting pounded by a guard who escorted Clara earlier. Naughty little girl. Clara's jaw dropped as she saw an innocent young woman get the shag of her life. The girl must have only come of age a few months ago, yet she took his cock like the best of them. Then again, she was a princess. And princesses are never short of men to share a bed with. As the guard fucked away, he grabbed the princess hair, which made her moan louder than usual.

"My lady, I'm close." the guard said. Clara giggled a little. He was fucking her brains out, and yet he still refereed to her as 'my lady.'

"You mustn't cum inside." the princess ordered. The guard thrusted a few final times before, right at the last second, exited her. His exploded thick cum all over her back. As the princess lied down and waved her legs in the air, the guard put his clothes back. "How was it for you?"

"As perfect as always. You are truly talented." the guard replied. With that, he bowed and left the room. The princess got up and walked to a small room. Clara quickly climbed in and surveyed the room. It had roughly the same layout as Scarlet's room. She lied down under the bed and stared at the door the princess had just entered. She was in there for a good minute. When she came back out, she was wearing a night gown. She climbed onto the bed and lied down. For a moment, there was no sound except for the birds out the window. Then, the princess began to moan again. The girl must be pleasuring herself. This was no surprise to Clara. Most girls knew of this as soon as they started to 'develop.' Clara listened carefully to the moans as she moved from under the bed. There was a point right before the orgasm, where your pleasure is at it's absolute highest before it explodes throughout the body. That was the weak point. The moans grew louder and louder. It was getting closer. She just had to wait for the gap. Barely a moment later, the moans stopped, just for a second. Time to strike. Clara jumped on the bed. In her moment of shock, the princess left her hands in the air, which allowed Clara to hold them down. The princess struggled, but the poor thing barely had any strength in her.

"You naughty little thing. Shagging the guards. What would daddy say?" Clara said mocking, poking the princess nerves.

"He doesn't need to know anything about this." the princess replied. For such a young thing, she had a lot of attitude.

"No, he doesn't, does he? So you're going to answer a few questions to keep me quiet. Understand?" Clara threatened. The princess nodded, accepting defeat. "Good. Let's start simple, what's your name?" The princess hesitated. Clearly, she was not used to a question of this manner.

"Elizabeth." the princess answered.

"Well then, Elizabeth, how long have you shared your bed with the guards?" Clara asked.

"Since I came of age, three months ago. One guard every day." Elizabeth admitted. She almost made it sound like an achievement. And right fully so. Clara was mildly proud of her.

"And is that all? No experimentation, no trying new things? You may as well tell me, I've already seen you have sex." Clara pressured.

"Well, sometimes, I've convinced two guards to join me. One guard put his member in my mouth. Another in my ass. Several have released themselves on my body, my ass and my face." Elizabeth continued to confess.

"Hm, not bad. Not bad at all. But, in all that time, have you ever shared your bed with a woman?" Clara asked. The princess gave no answer. She tried to, she even opened her mouth to speak, but she had no words. "You haven't, have you? Would you like to?"

"What makes you think I would want to share my bed with a woman, let alone you?" Elizabeth replied with a feisty tone to her voice.

"Because you haven't called for the guards yet. Because you have been eyeing me since I walked into that courtroom. I'd wager you've thought about it for a long time, perhaps just as long as you've thought about men, but you've never considered it a realistic possibility." Clara guessed. The princess remained silent, thought she was making several more glances away from Clara's face and towards her chest. Grinning, Clara let go of Elizabeth's hands and removed her top. She threw it to the side, and Elizabeth's jaw dropped. Clara grabbed Elizabeth's hands and guided them to her breasts. She squeezed them and massaged them, guiding her hands with remarkable skill. Elizabeth was in pure bliss. Her hands were like puppets for Clara to control. "I do feel kind of bad about not letting you finish. Perhaps I can help with that."

"How?" Elizabeth asked with an obvious hint of lust. The poor girl really didn't know anything about sharing the bed with women. Clara grinned and promptly inserted a single finger into Elizabeth's dripping wet pussy. Her jaw dropped again as Clara inserted one more. And then another. And then her forth finger. She wriggled them around and thrusted them inside her, finding Elizabeth's weak spots and driving her wild with pleasure. She barely lasted a minute. She screamed with pleasure and Clara felt her pussy orgasm all over her hand. "Wow, that was- um- that was fantastic."

"Indeed. Now, your turn." Clara replied. The poor princess looked lost. Grinning, Clara guided her hand again. This time, lower down underneath Clara's trousers and to her own pussy. Elizabeth's whole body jerked as she felt another woman's vagina for the first time. After a moment of confusion, Elizabeth decided to repeat Clara's technique on her. She was somewhat sloppy, but for her first time, she was damn good at it. She certainly had good stamina. Even after getting fucked and cumming twice, she still had some energy. "See? Not so hard, not when you know the right technique. That's it, go nuts. Go wild." This seemed to spur Elizabeth on, as she quickened the pace. Soon, Clara began to reach her limit. She thrusted Elizabeth's fingers into her own pussy as she reached over the edge and came. Elizabeth's jaw fell to the floor yet again as she felt Clara's pussy release juices all over her fingers. Clara removed them and sucked on her little and ring finger, tasting her own pussy. Elizabeth looked shocked, yet rather excited. Clara guided her fingers to her mouth, and she slowly sucked on her index and middle fingers.

"Is that what it tastes like?" she asked innocently. Clara laughed a little.

"Nice isn't it? Now then, one final lesson." Clara replied. She pushed Elizabeth back down again and spread her legs. Elizabeth kept them open, eager for whatever came next. "This is a rather common method of fucking another woman. You lick her pussy, and you don't stop till she cums. Pretty simple concept, rather complex in practice. Just lie there and relax, and pay attention. Cause you're going to love this." And with that, she got to work. Elizabeth's moans filled the room yet again.

"Oh my- Holy fuck! That's amazing! Yes, keep going, it's so good!" Elizabeth begged. Clara loved it when royalty begged. She focused her efforts on Elizabeth's weak points, and they worked a treat. As Clara picked up the pace, Elizabeth's moans became screams. Her body writhed to cope with the pleasure. Clara knew she was close, so she moved further in, licking inside her. It did the trick. Elizabeth screamed a mighty roar as Clara made her cum for the fourth time of the evening. Elizabeth was barely breathing, and her eyes were closed. Clara must have exhausted her. "I've never- orgasmed so much... in one night. You're amazing, Clara."

"You aren't so bad yourself. Practice on some of the servants, I'm sure you'll be a pro in no time." Clara replied.


End file.
